


【Billdip授权翻译】我是如此需要你

by Harpia_harpyja



Category: Gravity Falls, 怪诞小镇
Genre: ABO世界观, Alpha!比尔·赛佛, M/M, Omega!迪普·派恩斯, PWP, a/o, 一炮泯恩仇, 延后高潮, 开车啦, 成结
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 08:09:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15092684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harpia_harpyja/pseuds/Harpia_harpyja
Summary: 能把自己的omega再度艹回自己怀里不能让比尔更开心了。毕竟，没人能比他更擅长于满足他的小松树。





	【Billdip授权翻译】我是如此需要你

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alphatoothless](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alphatoothless/gifts).
  * Inspired by [I Need You So Much](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10408776) by [alphatoothless](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alphatoothless/pseuds/alphatoothless). 



> 原文在AO3上同样有发表，原作者ID是alphatoothless。
> 
> 这篇文章的翻译真的是我翻过的最艰难的一篇，不停的在想有什么更好的词句，想了好久才能敲定一句话的翻译。原作太太仅用凝练的对话就把两人的性格凸显的一清二楚真的超级棒，也因此给翻译增加了不少难度（哭唧唧  
> 表白太太！！！我去汤上扒太太还真扒对人了，开心！
> 
> It is really amazing how the characteristics of Bill and Dipper can be expressed in such short and concise conversations. Heads up to the author!!!! You're the best XOXO

“我太他妈讨厌你了。”

 

“我知道。”

 

湿热的舌尖由下至上划过迪普的颈部，让他溢出一声呻吟。作为回应，他把指甲在alpha的手臂里陷得更深。他听见男人笑了一声。

 

“你能不能别这么干？周围有人。”

 

“或许你该在那个alpha同你跳舞之前就先想到这一点。”

 

“你个操蛋的。”

 

“是啊，但我操的可是你的蛋，小家伙。”比尔窃笑着，把迪普的礼服衬衫从裤子里掏了出来。

 

“住手，现在别给我整这一套。这可是我姐姐的婚礼，看在老天的份上！”

 

“很快就好。”一只手滑进了他的裤子里，他呻吟出声。“再说了，看上去你享受得不得了。”

 

“闭嘴。”

 

他在alpha把他的胯部贴到自己身上时再次呻吟出声。

 

“操，你个烂人。”

 

“是吗？你要是不愿意我就停下好了。”

 

迪普不满地咕哝一声，随即把金发男人拖入一个激情四射的吻。他的舌头立刻堵了进去，同alpha的舌尖纠缠着，一边把手环上他的脖颈，手臂攀上他的肩。比尔满足地轻哼着，双手解开了omega衬衣上的前几颗扣子。

 

“我恨你。”

 

“嘴真甜，我也爱你，小松树。”比尔笑了笑，牙齿轻磨他的耳廓。Omega在炙热的掌心抚过他裤子的皮带时抱怨出声。

 

“如果你要上我，就给我快一点。”

 

“真是张淫荡的小嘴。”比尔带着痞气笑笑，享受着把皮质的腰带抽出来，解开腰带扣的甜蜜时刻。迪普靠在墙上恼怒地喘着气，看着比尔满足地慢慢扯下他的裤子。一只手裹住了他的兄弟，那份恼怒于是褪去了些许。他猛抽一口气，弓起身，感谢这份令人愉悦的摩擦。某根手指滑进了他的入口处，他呻吟出声，迫不及待地撞向那只手。那根手指开始在他体内进进出出。

 

“你已经湿透了，我可能根本用不着先让你适应。”

 

“是吗？”Omega在喘气声中吐出的回击立刻被又一声呻吟淹没——那只包裹着他阴茎的手攥紧了。

 

“今天话真多。你忘了你是个omega了吗？”

 

“没，我记得很清楚——”他在比尔举起他时挣扎着寻找攀附点，随后立即被毫无预警地贯穿了。他甚至没看见alpha脱掉他的裤子。“你个混蛋！”

 

“喔，我很抱歉，你在说我坏话，所以我才没机会警告你的。”比尔满意地哼哼着，几乎把他自己全部抽了出来。迪普不满地呻吟着，试图骑上alpha阴茎的头部，鼓励它返回自己的体内。比尔自鸣得意地朝他露出坏笑，一边看着omega开始沮丧地喘气。

 

“操你妈，比尔，赶紧的！别再逗我了，你个不可一世的混蛋！”

 

“而你居然还在用这种方式和我说话，真是不可思议。看来是我没能好好教会你服从二字到底是怎么写的，是吧？”

 

“你到底在说什——啊！”他在身体再度被填满时发出了一声哀嚎，不顾一切地扒住了alpha的后背。Alpha再度把自己全部抽离时，泪水聚满了迪普的双眼。

 

“你有多想要它啊，松树？”

 

“别想让我求你。”他眯起眼盯着他，低声吼道。

 

“噢，我们走着瞧。”

 

裹住他阴茎的手突然间动作地更狠，也更邪恶地加快了，让他在把头靠上卫生间的壁砖时几乎要尖叫出来。他感到比尔阴茎的头部仅仅是轻微地捅了进来，于是作为报复，他捏紧了手底下的肌肉。Alpha从鼻子里喷出了一声笑，继续又快又狠地进行手上的动作。迪普察觉高潮逐渐逼近，也在自己的身体开始紧绷时感到自己已经沉迷其中。于是接下来，因为他的alpha是个混蛋，那只手从他的阴茎上消失了，而比尔仍旧继续让他的阴茎只留一丁点儿没进入口处。他不满地大声呻吟起来，瞥了alpha一眼。比尔朝他得意地笑笑，淘气地眨了眨眼。

 

“你……是地球上……最烂的……alpha。”

 

“是嘛，这可真是冒犯我了，小家伙。我还以为你爱我呢。”

 

“你直接……干我的话我会更爱你。”

 

比尔俯身到他耳边，alpha阴茎的头部又向里进了些，然而只有一丁点儿。他急不可耐地扭动着身体。他低吟出声。

 

“我可没听见你求我，omega。”Alpha低沉的声音在他耳边响起。他膝盖一软。

 

“操……比尔，你……啊！”

 

Alpha再度刺进了他的身体，又离开了。他咬紧牙，阴茎悬在两人之间一抽一抽地胀痛。比尔轻哼着，伸出一只手指从迪普阴茎的末端一路滑上去，沾染上那些滴滴答答的透明液体。他望进他的双眼，毫无遮拦，把那只手指埋进他炙热的口腔。带些抱怨的呻吟再次脱口而出。

 

“操，操你的，好，拜托，我的天，拜托，alpha。”

 

“拜托什么，小松树？”

 

迪普看着那只手挑逗着下滑到他的阴茎上，没有停下来包裹住它，而是挤进了他的臀瓣之间。他饥渴地呻吟出声。

 

“操我！天，就——就操我就行，求你了！”

 

“唔，我不确定。”比尔轻声哼着歌，小幅度在他身体里动作着。这足够让他想要更多，却离高潮还差很远。细微的扑哧声让他的阴茎抽搐得发痛。

 

“你个混蛋，给我——干！”他沉下身体，摆动臀部想脱离alpha的手掌，一边试着吞下那阴茎更多的部分。比尔愉快地笑了起来，把他再度举高，继续撩拨着他。他沮丧地呲了呲牙。

 

“Alpha，我对天发誓——”他的咆哮被那只滑进他衬衫，捏住他乳尖的手拦腰截断。他再次扒住比尔，舌尖探出口腔露出了两颗虎牙。隔间里太热了，他能感到汗液从他身上流下的痕迹。

 

“拜托，alpha，求你，操他的……”他扭动着臀部，为因此而得到的一点快感啜泣着。他的另一只乳头被大拇指狠狠按压时，另一声呻吟大声脱口而出。他能感到自己阴茎上血管的搏动，而比尔脸上挂着不怀好意的笑容向下瞥了一眼。

 

“急不可耐又难以满足。你就像那些淫荡的omega一样。”

 

“比尔，你个天杀的混蛋，如果你现在不做那我这辈子就永远都不会和你做了。”

 

“我们都知道你在虚张声势，小家伙。你再也找不到能让你有这种感觉的alpha了。”Alpha身体前倾，让他的阴茎再向里滑进了一点点。迪普倒吸一口气，感到浑身肌肉都附着在了那一小段多出来的长度上。

 

“你仍旧认为你会找到一个比我还棒的alpha，但是，你仍旧不断地跑回来再被我操一次。告诉我，别的alpha有像我一样取悦你吗？”

 

“没——没有。”他呻吟着，绝望地看着alpha，理智逐渐被迷雾吞没。

 

“他们有没有把你操到那该死的地板上，就算你已经高潮三次，哭着要我停下但我们都知道你其实还在求着我要更多？”

 

“没——没，天啊——”

 

比尔开始又轻又浅地抽插，看着迪普在痛苦中饥渴地扭动着。

 

“那你有没有找到一个在他们发情期之外还会标记你的alpha，目前为止？”

 

“天啊，比尔，没有。”迪普啜泣着向下瞥了一眼alpha的结。

 

“所以，让我这么问你吧，你是准备现在就成为我的伴侣还是想再接着四处奔走试图寻找一个能操你操得比我还舒服的alpha？”

 

“天——天啊……我……呃……”比尔缓慢地在他体内令他发痒地动作，把自己完全埋进他身体里，用他的结顶住他内部的入口。他因此而蜷起了脚趾。他为这全部的长度闭上双眼，阴茎绝望地抽痛着。

 

“毕竟如果你说了你会成为我的，我会很开心地把这辈子剩下的时间都花在彻底干翻你这件事上。”

 

迪普在比尔缓慢地再次退出，只留下一丁点儿头部在他身体里时发出了尖锐的呻吟。

 

“我——好吧，好吧，那……你是对的。你是对的。错的是我。”

 

他在比尔狠狠撞进去时惊声尖叫。随后alpha又一次离开了，不怀好意地笑着看他。

 

“说出来。”

 

“我——我是……呃——”他的双眼在一只手附上他的阴茎时向上翻，“我是你的。我是你的了，alpha。拜托。请再次接受我。”

 

“真是个好乖的小omega。”比尔轻柔地说，随后粗暴地冲进了迪普体内。包裹住他阴茎的那只手很紧很快，配合着比尔的动作。他叫喊出声，双腿攀上了alpha的腰。

 

Alpha喉咙里的咕噜声在他耳边响起，他把他操得更狠了，把他粗暴地顶到墙上，鼻尖嗅过他的脖颈。迪普垂下眼帘，愉悦感攥住了他的胃部，让他的整个身体洋溢起暖意，脚趾在鞋内蜷曲。他唯一能做的只有在一波又一波呻吟之间喘息、啜泣，让alpha把他推向高潮。

 

“想让我标记你吗，小松树？”

 

“拜——拜托……”那个词沉甸甸地坠在他舌尖。从Alpha的喉咙里传出了愉快的咕噜声。

 

等他感到alpha的结滑进他内部入口时他已近乎昏厥。包裹住他阴茎的那只手的不断动作引领他迎来了高潮，把他体内残余的每一滴精液榨干，让他靠着墙可悲地啜泣着。

 

他虚脱地挂在alpha身上，把头埋进比尔一边的颈窝，一边短促地不停喘着气。比尔在他头顶温暖地笑了，轻柔地摩挲着他的大腿，与此同时他的结在omega体内不断胀大。迪普呜咽着，嘴唇因此而不断颤抖。

 

“等我们回到家我再好好标记你。”比尔在他耳边低喃，温柔地吻着他的脸颊。

 

“好——好吧，alpha。”迪普抽泣着说。

 

当那个结终于小到能够滑出来时，比尔从迪普身体里撤了出来，而迪普在感到精液从他体内流出时浑身颤抖。比尔用纸巾为他清理干净，令他安心地抚摸着他的大腿，替他拉起了裤子。他靠到比尔身上，看着alpha把他自己清理干净，让两人的仪表再次恢复成能见人的样子。Alpha在迪普仍旧站不稳，靠着他支撑自己时笑了笑，扶着他走出了卫生间。

 

比尔的视线越过整间大厅同梅宝相遇了。他朝她眨眨眼，一边带迪普离开了派对。她脸上露出淘气的微笑，摇着头回到了庆典之中。


End file.
